carbohydrateintakefandomcom_es-20200213-history
La variación genética en TAS1R2 (Ile191Val) está asociada con el consumo de azúcares en individuos con sobrepeso y obesos en 2 poblaciones distintas
Las variaciones genéticas en la subunidad del receptor de sabor dulce TAS1R2 puede contribuir a las variaciones interindividuales en el consumo de azúcar. El receptor del sabor dulce se forma de 2 unidades de proteínas, T1R2 (receptor de sabor, tipo 1, miembro 2) el cual percibe el sabor dulce y T1R3 (receptor del gusto, tipo 1, miembro 3) el cual percibe sabor dulce y umami, ambos están codificados por los genes TAS1R2 y TAS1R3 ubicados en el cromosoma humano 1. Se realizó un estudio de 2 poblaciones. Población 1. 309 hombres y 728 mujeres de 20-29 años de edad, con IMC promedio 23.0 ± 6.7 (media ± SD) en la universidad de Toronto. Los criterios de exclusión fueron: el consumo de energía (<800 kcal/día o >3500kcal/día mujeres, >4000 kcal/día hombres), sujetos con dieta especiales donde restringían carbohidratos y grasas, fumadores y sujetos con diabetes. La evaluación dietética fue por medio de un cuestionario de frecuencia de alimentos (FFQ). Su evaluación antropométrica y de actividad física fue por medio del peso, altura, circunferencia de cintura e IMC, la actividad física por medio de un cuestionario. Población 2. 49 hombres y 51 mujeres de entre 42-75 años de edad, con un IMC medio 30.6 ± 4.2, que padecieran diabetes tipo 2, con hemoglobina glucosilada casi normal (6.2 ± 0.6%) y se consideró que no requerían medicamentos. Los criterios de exclusión fueron uso de fármacos hipoglucémicos, antihiperglucémico o esteroides orales, o si tuvieron un evento cardiovascular o cirugía en los últimos 6 meses. La evaluación dietética fue por medio 2 conjuntos de registros de alimentos en 3 días. Su evaluación antropométrica y de actividad física fue por medio del peso, altura, circunferencia de cintura e IMC, la actividad física por medio de un cuestionario. A cada sujeto se le tomo una muestra sanguínea con 12 horas de ayuno para aislar el ADN y detectar los polimorfismos. Los resultados del estudio determinaron la variación de ILe191Val en TAS1R2 se asoció con diferencias en el consumo habitual de azúcar en las dos poblaciones distintas. En la población 1 consumieron más carbohidratos. Todo significa que las diferencias interindividuales en el consumo de azúcar se deben a las variaciones genéticas en el receptor. Actualmente no hay información sobre el polimorfismo Ile191Val, solo que se encuentra en una región de unión al ligando del receptor de sabor dulce, este polimorfismo no se considera causal, pero si se encuentra en desequilibrio con el polimorfismo causal. La manera en que TAS1R2 afecta el consumo de azúcar puede deberse a la diferente detección de sabor o la colocación de alimentos ya que este receptor se ubica en el tracto gastrointestinal, páncreas e hipotálamo, el receptor potencia la ingesta de alimentos al detectar la glucosa. En conclusión, se observó un menor consumo de azúcares en portadores de alelo Val para el polimorfismo Ile191Val de TAS1R2 en dos poblaciones distintas. Eny KM, Wolever TM, Corey PN, El-Sohemy A. Genetic variation in TAS1R2 (Ile191Val) is associated with consumption of sugars in overweight and obese individuals in 2 distinct populations. Am J Clin Nutr 2010;92:1501–10.